Creepypasta the Fighters/SCP-953
Bio Kumiho are a race of malicious fox beings that are known to prey on humans. They're usually foxes that have lived for thousands of years, which makes them into malevolent entities. At the SCP facility, there is a kumiho who is kept in its containment chamber. This particular kumiho, codenamed SCP-953, was around shortly after World War II ended, escaping from containment six times. She committed all kinds of unspeakable acts cruelty against mortals while on the loose, which even included one incident from her last escape from the facility where she killed dozens of people at a furry convention. She HATES being called a kitsune. Power/Weapons Kumiho are armed with deadly claws and dangerous magic. They can also freely transform into beautiful women and set out to seduce unfortunate men, luring them into a trap which consists of the kumiho showing her true nature and eating either the victim's liver or heart. Movelist Special Moves *Claw Swipes - SCP-953 claws the opponent upwards and downwards. *Kumiho Blast - SCP-953 throws a Hadouken-like blast at the opponent. *Canid Upper - SCP-953 does an uppercut. *Claw Dance - SCP-953 twirls around with her claws out, slashing away at the opponent. *Vulpine Parry - A counter method where when the opponent hits the guarding SCP-953, she shape-shifts into a red fox of energy and savagely attacks the opponent. *Throw - Using her psionic powers, SCP-953 drags the opponent closer to her only to then jump-kick him/her in the head. *Reverse Throw - SCP-953 turns into a small energy fox and sneaks behind the opponent. She then jumps on the opponent's back and kicks him/her away. Super Move *Foxy Gal - SCP-953 blows the opponent a kiss. Males fallin love with her and get stunned while females just take damage. Creepy Finishers *Lunch Time - SCP-953 jams one clawed hand into the opponent's abdomen and chest, ripping out his/her herat and liver. She then proceeds to eat them sloppily before licking her fingers in satisfaction. *Kumiho - SCP-953 takes on her true form: a tall and slim humanoid fox creature with glowing yellow eyes, large snout, long limbs, and long claws. She grapples onto the opponent, clawing him/her and then tearing him/her in half like a phonebook. She then presents the halves to the screen and snarls. Friendship *A radio drops which then plays What Does the Fox Say? by Ylvis. SCP-953 then smashes it and says, "I freaking hate that stupid song!" Poses Intro *A big, red, fox-shaped lightning elemental rushes to the battlefield and transforms into SCP-953. She then says, "I hope we can have some fun..." Win *SCP-953 puts her hands behind her head. Victory *SCP-953 says, "어떤 바보... What I mean is, 'What an idiot.'" She then claws the screen, blood covering it with text reading, "NO! I'M NOT A KITSUNE! I'M A KUMIHO!" Win Quotes *"당신은 너무 귀엽다... What I mean is that you are so cute." *"Dreams...ambitions...lust...life...how exciting!" Arcade Mode Intro *It was another day at the SCP Foundation with SCP-953 soundly asleep in her cell when suddenly...*Kaboom!* An explosion rocked the facility. A being known as Creeps McPasta tells SCP-953 of a god that was gathering people to fight, and the winner will get their wish granted. For the 7th time, SCP-953 makes her escape in order to be rid of SCP for good. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, SCP-953 wished to be more powerful than she already was. She was ambushed by SCP guard personnel who were about to bring her back into the foundation. SPC-953 resisted recapture once again as she killed nearly all the SCP guards with her newfound powers. This has lead the SCP to go to drastic measures when trying to recapturing her. Unfortunately for her, she was put back into her containment room the next day by Dr. Clef, who was able to recapture her even after becoming overpowered. But despite being imprisoned once more, she may escape from containment a few more times thanks to her receiving powers from the god. Notes *Moveset by Sprite-Genius. *Kumiho Blast and Canid Uppercut are original moves, though. *As you could tell, MaxGomora1247 isn't a fan of What Does the Fox Say? *Some of her win quotes are borrowed from Morrigan Aensland. *Since kumiho are Korean in origin, she speaks Korean sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters